


哈尼

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	哈尼

我宝贝这两天又不理我了。  
当然，他不理我是常态，有时候是嫌我烦，有时候是确实忙，这次是特殊情况，他要发歌过分紧张，我说你紧张老公就陪你聊天呗，我就开始聊，宝贝老公想你的小屁股了……他把我电话挂了；我赔礼道歉，换个话题继续聊，老婆不紧张噢不紧张，多大事，肯定没问题的，他哼着小鼻音说怎么可能不紧张，都好几天没睡着觉了，我说不睡觉怎么行？这样，老公给你唱催眠曲，你闭上眼睛乖乖听。他咯咯笑着说好呀，温柔可爱的声音越过跨洋电波有点失真，我就伴着他的呼吸声开始唱，唱着唱着把自己唱睡着了……  
发歌是他的头等大事。前一周虽然紧张，但还有心情听我胡扯；临近三四天的时候连我也不敢打扰他了。他倒是很乖，每天晚上会跟我聊两句，问候一下晚安，虽然明显心不在焉。而我真的很想他，只想知道什么时候能结束工作飞去他身边亲亲他，抱抱他。  
认识他以前，我没有过对一个人欲望如此强烈的经验体会。肉体的吸引力对我来说几乎可以忽略不计，我享受和真心爱慕的人亲近所产生的快感，漂亮性感都只是这基础之上的附加物。我们第一次见面的时候，我甚至没对那场局上的他留下任何印象——本来就是陌生人一堆的场合，他又刻意低调降低存在感，一直坐在角落里默默吃小蛋糕。直到快结束的时候我去洗手间，撞见他被某集团公子堵在洗手台前要电话号码，那人仗着几分醉意，不怀好意地把他圈在手臂里，满身酒气搞得他蹙着眉头一直往后躲。我生平最鄙夷这种有几个臭钱就脸都不要了的人，而且当时我刚回国没多久，也没什么得罪人的顾虑，所以我毫不客气上前一步抓住他后颈把他往后扯开，说：“先生，你是不是东西掉了？”  
那人差点被我扯一跟头，回头刚要发作，仰头看我身高和不善的面色，噎了一下，讪讪走掉了。我回头看他，大概没怎么受为难，衣着也都还整齐，只是表情明显带有攻击性的不悦，可能我不来也不会让那人讨到什么便宜。我猜这或许并不是他第一次经历这样的事情，而不管多少次无疑都是一种难堪，所以我也没有打算安慰他或是怎样，只是从兜里掏出一个手机，随手扔进了垃圾桶了——刚才那傻比确实掉东西了。  
然后我听见身后一声没憋住的笑。他下意识捂住了嘴，可能觉得这样不太好，但是脸颊上已经溢出来的笑意根本藏不住。也是这个时候，我忽然察觉到他亮晶晶眼睛周围微微红起来的眼眶，那是一点被隐藏得很好的委屈低落，跟锐利、强硬、纯真同时共现，在昏暗偏僻的洗手间灯光下，令人怦然心动。  
我不知道如果当时我没在意转身走了的话会发生什么，但是我没走，所以有了后来的一切。  
如果性冲动会随着爱意变深而不断增强的话，那我现在肯定是爱他爱得没边儿了。人不好色还是人吗，但成熟的老公要学会不管床上床下都以取悦老婆为主要目的，就像现在，我知道他没空搭理我肯定又是心力交瘁无暇顾及了，所以我下了飞机都没回家，立刻跑去工作室直接看他了，一是为了赶紧见到老婆安抚一下老婆，二是为了表一下我不是见到他就要把他往床上骗的决心，因为工作室没有床。  
我到工作室的时候，他们正在开会。一群人里面，他蜷缩在最边上，头发乱糟糟毛绒绒的，看着像刚睡醒，一脸没什么精神的样子在咬手指头。抬头看见我的时候都没反应过来，对着我发了好几秒的呆，然后忽然眼睛一亮。  
“你回来了？”他在椅子上半跪起，抿着小酒窝抱住我的脖子。其他人都出去了，屋里只剩我们俩，我把他抱在怀里，手上摸了摸腰背，衣角被压得有点皱褶：“刚睡午觉了？”  
“嗯，被他们逼着睡的。”他朝我仰着脸，黏黏糊糊地催促：“亲亲，快亲亲。”  
我心花怒放，低头在干干净净的小脸上亲几口，又去吻他的唇。他主动张开了嘴巴，探出一点舌尖引导我去他的口腔深处，我不客气地把他嘴巴里每个细节和每颗牙齿都疼爱了个遍，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇也被亲得湿亮，因为有点缺氧而泛红的脸让他的气色看起来稍好了一些，但身上却更没力气了，赖在我怀里，不老实地又开始蹭来蹭去：“你抱抱我啊。你想我了吗？你不想我吗？”  
靠，事情好像有点不对劲。我是来干什么的来着？但当下局势已经容不得我做出思考，被他吊着脖子把他压到沙发上的时候我才发现我疏忽在哪儿了——对了，工作室是没有床，可是工作室有沙发啊。  
一段时间没见，他身体的样子又有点变了。脱掉衣服后的线条非常迷人，但脱离了稚气和安适感带来的柔软、好像忽然长大了一些的样子让我心疼。他主动对我敞开双腿，不知道是不是太久没被碰过的关系，扩张做到一半我的手已经湿透了，他瘫在我身下，呻吟都带着控制不住的颤音，等到我真正插进去的时候，扶着他的腰没动几下就感觉含着我的内里一阵痉挛，他仰着头，两手胡乱抓挠着我的腹肌，呜呜咽咽地射了。  
这好像有点太快了。怎么回事，我不在身边这小混蛋连自己撸都不撸吗？可是看他射完之后一脸迷离期待看着我的样子，分明又是想要得不行了，连缓一缓都不愿意，两只脚在我背后收拢，脑门上全是汗，喘着气催我：“动，动一动……”  
我被他吸得有点疼，太紧了。他里面又热又滑，完全陷入情动，虽然前面射了，但后面才刚尝到一点甜头，肯定是不够的。我调整了一下角度，缓慢地把自己更深地埋入他的体内挺动起来，他叫得根本停不下，膝盖发着抖夹着我的腰，两个人在十几度的空调间里浑身黏腻，简直快要拔不开了。他在我没注意的时候双腿又努力张大了一点，一副任君采撷为所欲为的放纵姿态，沙发空间太小，我每插一下都有整个翻掉的危险，只能一手护着他的头，另只手抱着他的背，像是把他整个人抱在怀里搞。这个认知让我有点兴奋，同时逼仄的空间又让我有点烦躁，低头有点粗暴地咬了一口他嗯嗯啊啊的嘴：“不怕疼吗？嗯？”  
我的小朋友娇气的很，每次做爱我动作失控点就要喊疼，又是屁股疼又是肚子疼的，凶了还要掉眼泪。他在别处什么都能忍，在我这儿就一点委屈都受不了，可这会臀尖都被我撞红了，话都说不完整了，还是迷迷糊糊摇着脑袋：“不怕，不疼……再进去点……老公，啊……老公……”  
简直像个被饿狠了的小馋猫。这是把自己憋太久了憋不住了？我饶有兴致地抱着他的屁股把他往我怀里提了一下，肉棒找到他的敏感点擦过去，失禁一样的快感让他整个人在我身下不受控制地蜷缩起来，被连续凶狠的碾磨击打到双眼失焦，半张着嘴发不出声音，口水都顺着嘴角流下去。我把他牢牢按在身下压制住，舔掉他嘴角的涎水，用力亲吻他让他窒息。他好似已经完全失去了行动力和思考力，发出的都是下意识不成形的气音，两只眼睛完全不知道在看哪里。我放慢了一点动作，怕他受不了，温柔地揉着他涨红的胸口，问他：“舒服吗？”  
“舒服，舒服……”他难耐地恢复一点意识，立刻挣扎着索求，抬起头嘟着嘴要我亲亲，在我亲过后又不愿放开，抱着我的脖子在我脸上一通胡乱亲，小声抽泣地恳求撒娇：“你快点嘛，你快点……”  
我心口一麻，差点直接射出来。我抬起身不再抱他，两手扶住他的腰开始大力抽送。每一次深入都能感受到身下身体的颤动，过于强烈集中的快感绵延不断地在后穴向身体各个地方输送，他的呻吟声高到怕是门板根本挡不住，但当下也没人顾得上了。他前面射过一次，阴茎已经再度勃起，半硬不硬地夹在我们两人之间，一副急需抚慰可怜巴巴的样子，可他在刺激下已经无暇顾及前端那点薄弱的快感，所有精力都用来紧紧绞住我。他的后穴变得越来越湿滑，进出的水声多到有些不寻常，里面温度也比平时要高许多，两只手把我腰侧抓得一道一道的，胡言乱语的叫床也开始变得失控：“……老公，老公……不，不要了！不要了……”  
我没有理会他，重复快速抽插的节奏频率，一路将他强行逼至后穴高潮，肠道内猛地裹紧我后忽然迸发出大量温暖的液体，他好像小死过一次后一动不动、没有声息地被我压在身下，只有溃不成军的胸口起伏和眼角流淌的泪水表明一切还未过去。他前面依旧没有射，可他抖得厉害，自己并没有察觉到。  
我用力喘息压下险些射精的冲动，拔出自己，下了沙发坐到旁边的地毯上，伸手把他也抱下来，抱在怀里。他被我碰到就开始哭，浑身瘫软通红，惨得让我心酸又心动。我知道他这会儿肯定难受，不愿意被我碰，可又没有力气挣开。我抱着他的腰，亲他泪水狼藉一塌糊涂的脸，边亲边哄：“不哭，不哭宝贝，老公爱你。”  
他现在就像一个被打碎的小蜜罐，全身上下都汩汩地往外涌着蜜液。他把脸往我怀里蹭，抬起一只手被我抓住，放在嘴边吻了又吻。我又伸手去摸他后面，穴口还开着，周围一圈又软又热，嫩得像未经过人事的处子，又像被操到熟透流出汁液的果实。我轻轻把他放到地毯上，将他翻过去趴着，又拿过一个抱枕塞在他小腹下面。他毫无反抗能力的任由我摆弄，我从背后覆上去，腰身一沉，坚硬的肉棒再次破开那个还在受惊瑟缩的穴口。  
他呜咽一声垂下头去，后背绷紧，上一波快感还未被完全消化就又再次被迫承受，快乐过了头就会转化成痛苦，可我知道这远没到他的极限。  
这个姿势进得深，顶弄时他的前端也能磨蹭到身下，前后夹击的快乐让他有些迷乱起来，抖抖索索主动屈起一条腿，好让我进出更方便。贪吃的样子毫无节制，明明叫的力气都没有了，我用力撞了他几下，拍了拍他的屁股，牙痒痒的：“小混蛋，我是你的泄欲工具吗？”  
“嗯……”他点头，眯着眼睛胡乱应着。我恨恨地揉他白软的臀瓣，算了，累狠了知道主动寻求出口也算是一种进步了……大概力道太大了，弄疼他了，他叫了一声，委委屈屈地：“你轻点！我，我刚……完，我……”他不知道从哪儿学来的：“我是产妇！”  
“哦哦，”我哄着，去摸他平坦的小肚子，反复摩挲：“我摸摸，小产妇辛苦了，还生吗？还要不要生？”  
他被我摸得呻吟一声，红着耳朵，小声哼哼：“要。”  
我以前就总是笑他，说他如果是个女孩儿肯定整天哭着闹着要生，拦都拦不住。可他是男孩子，男孩子的身体构造注定无法实现这件事，所以他把所有温柔的创造力都热情投入到作品之中，那些是他的小孩子，也是我的小孩子。  
我缓慢摸着他的小腹：“老公帮你。”  
我以前也总在床上说些要他怀孕之类的浑话，他早就习惯了。这场做爱逐渐变得专心起来，我开始不再压抑，无度在他身上索求快感。他抓着身下的毛毯，吟叫从断断续续开始又变得不成样子，交合处湿漉漉的，不知道是谁的爱液混合着随着插入抽出偶尔还会溅起，他今天从一开始就莫名兴奋，沉浸在快感里的样子明艳又性感。我吻着他的后背渐渐失控，动作也愈发粗暴，他似乎开始有些承受不住了，微微挣扎起来：“你慢点，停一下……”  
我不理他，按着他的腰把他锁在身下，快要爆发的快意在酝酿中逐渐逼近临界点。他两条腿又开始抽搐起来，手伸下来抓住我的手臂，声音里带了哭腔：“太快了，老公等一下，老公……”  
我抓住他的手伸到前面，和他一起握住他硬挺的阴茎揉弄，黏滑的液体流了我们两个满手，沉甸甸的囊袋随着抽插碰撞在一起，后穴敏感点在漫长温和的顶弄中累积了推波助澜的快感，他闷哼颤抖着射在我手里，连着射了好几股都没停下。我没等他射完，将手上的精液体液一齐抹到他颤抖收缩的小腹上，缓慢揉弄着，身后同时开始发力凶狠顶弄。  
“老公……”他有些惊慌起来，察觉到不妙，支起一只手臂想要阻拦我，被我强行按下去。阴茎已经粗涨到进出困难的程度，茎身上搏动的脉络和血管传递到他身体深处，他在那一刻预感到了什么，可一切都已经来不及了。他露出难以置信的表情，目光涣散地、瘫软感受着我将精液和更为灼热的液体，源源不断、无法抗拒地灌入他的体内。  
我俯在他的背上，低喘着感受最后一滴尿液也完全进入，我最后关头几乎是被他吸出去的。我手背上一片温热，他在被我射入的瞬间又射了一次，射了什么东西，是不是精液，都不重要了。  
他的小腹在我掌心下鼓了起来。暧昧的弧度仿佛被装入了一个生命。  
好半天，我们两个人谁都没动，就保持着这样的姿势。直到我的阴茎滑出他的身体，他浑身一颤，后穴不受控制地开始流出大量液体。我随手抄过一件T恤捂住他的屁股，托着他把他托到怀里，他整个都像是被玩坏了，双眼泛红呆呆地看着我，眼泪一串一串地往下掉。  
我心都要疼碎了，给他抹眼泪，亲他脸，叫他的名字。“老婆，打我吧。”我用脸去摩挲他的手心，他打多狠都没关系，我不在意。  
他没有打我，眼泪掉得更厉害了，任由我抱着又亲又哄，像是被吓到好半天反应不过来一样。他屁股下面湿了一大片，是里面的东西流出来了，他察觉到那是什么之后，忽然哭得大声起来，一边哭一边呜咽着说里面涨，难受。  
我按着他的手，缓慢在他小腹上转圈按压，让他放松。反正毛毯是不能要了，他坐在我怀里，忍受着酸涨和羞耻感在我的安抚下慢慢等待那些射进身体里的东西全都流光，一直抽噎个不停。  
我抱着他，忽然想起我们第一次做爱时的场景。那甚至不能称之为做爱，只是情到深处难忍冲动，各种准备工作也没有，互相抱着贴在一起撸了一发。他害羞到不行，我爽到心脏都要从喉咙口跳出来了，射出来之后抱着他不松手，把他全身反反复复吻了个遍，尤其是软乎乎的屁股蛋，亲到他脸红得都要滴血了，捂着让我走开。我又想起我第一次见他，他站在离我几步远的地方，笑得像个没心没肺的小坏蛋，可我控制不住想走向他，想亲亲他的眼角，问他是不是很难过。  
那份冲动和迷恋直至现在竟然一点都没退减。  
欲望的最高存在价值就是依附于爱情。它会由汹涌逐渐变得温和，从不管不顾想要占有变成疼惜怜爱的保护陪伴，从做爱变成接吻，或许又会退让变成拥抱，牵手，哪怕只有目光投落到你身上，都证明我依旧在全心全意地爱着你。  
我用自己的衬衣把他擦干净，然后用大衣外套把他裹了起来，赤裸着上身将他抱起去找浴室。门外没有人，不知道什么时候都跑光了，我在浴缸里放好热水，把他放进去，抓着他后颈给他洗脸，他嫌我粗暴，胡乱甩脸，朝我呸呸呸，被我用力拧了一把鼻子，老实了。  
然后我也迈进去，坐在他身后抱着他，在热水里给他按摩手脚，按摩腰侧。我心想这样不是个事儿啊，忙忙忙然后一次喂饱，忙忙忙再一次喂饱，早晚我会越来越变态，指不定哪天把他真玩发火了，到时候把我赶出去就完蛋了。我说：“老婆，四儿子什么时候生啊？”  
“明年吧。”他鼻子眼睛都还红红的，委屈得不行的样子，嘟嘟囔囔的，“太累了，不着急。”  
那还行。我放心了。我决定跟他商量一下，夫夫生活这种事情一定要有安排，千万不能……  
我还没想完，就听他又若有所思道：“啊，对了，但是我接下来要准备演唱会。”  
我怒道：“准备演唱会怎么就不能上床了！”  
他在水下掐我大腿根：“就是不行！”  
“行行行不行就不行，老婆说了算。”我赶紧松口求饶，再往里偏几厘米我就要太监了。  
不给上就不给上么，我守活寡守惯了，还不是全靠右手和语言性骚扰坚持下来的。说起来上次微博账号被举报了，但我还可以发短信啊。为了防止信息被别人误看到，我精心做了多重准备，短信内容大致如下：【温馨提示】截至06月18日16时51分，您本月流量使用情况：共使用流量约3.37GB。剩余4.63GB，其中国内2.68GB，其他（如假日、夜间、咪咕专享、短时包等）1.95GB，供您参考。老婆，在？今晚忙不忙？可不可以裸聊？  
【专属优惠】现升级套餐即可享受15G流量放心用+830分钟通话优惠，其中7G为赠送流量，连赠12个月，详询10086办理。宝贝，好想你，好想亲亲你的小肉肉。  
后来大概发了几次吧，我的手机号也被他拉黑了。


End file.
